Thruh Hell and Back
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Damon and Elena have been best friends since childhood and when they hit high school they have overwhelming feelingd for each other. Can they ignore it?
1. My Sunset

Elena was nervous-she was starting first grade tomorrow and her best friend would be in third grade. She would never see him. She would only see his brother, Stefan who happened to be in the same grade as her, she also got to see Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt but they couldn't fill the hole that is Damon.

Lovesick little Elena walked over to Damon's house, his house was just across the street. She tapped eagerly on the door and was met by a smiling face that was thier dad, Gisuppee.

''Elena, you here to play with the boys?'' He asked.

Elena nodded her little head. Gisuppee gave her a warm smile. ''Come in,'' He invited.

She went past him and walked upstairs-thier house was a old boarding house so it was easy to get lost in. Elena called thier names as she searched.

Then she found Stefan's smiling face, he embraced her with a sweet hug. ''I'm happy you came over.'' He said shyly as he suddenly became interested in the floor.

Elena smiled. Stefan had always been awkward when it came to girls, especially Elena. ''Me too,'' She said.

Then Damon came out of his room and smirked when he saw Elena. ''You couldn't wait to see me.'' Damon gloated.

Elena rolled her eyes and hugged him. ''Your just in time.'' Damon said.

Elena smiled as they went downstairs to go outdoors. They've had this ritual for as long as they could walk and talk. They would go outside and watch the sunset together. It was beautiful.

They got on thier spot and layed on the prickly grass. They looked up at the sky, waiting eagerly for it.

Damon looked over at Elena. ''Why don't you want to go to first grade?'' Damon questioned, his blue eyes full of curiousty.

Elena looked over at him, brown eyes sparkling. ''I'm scared because you won't be there.'' Elena admitted.

Damon smiled and grabbed her hand. ''I wasn't with you in kindergarden though.'' Damon reminded her.

Elena sighed. ''Yeah, but big kids are in first grade and they steal your barbie dolls and animal krackers.'' Elena shared her fears.

Damon smiled. ''They're not that bad. Wait until we get into middle school.'' Damon assured her.

Elena smiled as she looked over at him then at the sky, in which the sunset was finally setting. ''It's beautiful!'' Elena cheered, her brown eyes sparkling with delight.

Damon laughed as he looked at her and only her. ''Yeah, I agree.'' He stated.


	2. The Five Musketeers

A/N. I apologize for the speech, I know it is to sophiscated for children, but for some reason, my brain keeps telling me to write it how I normally write, in adult/teenagers speech! So I apologize, I'm trying my best! Thank you!

Little Elena walked thruh the elementary halls. They were bigger than the kindergarden halls. A older lady, with a gray suit and glasses on found her and directed her to her classroom. As soon as Elena walked into the room, all the childrens eyes were on her. The teacher-Miss Debbie smiled at Elena.

''Hi, I'm Elena!'' Elena said happily and smiled brightly at the teacher.

Miss Debbie smiled at the young girls enthusiam. ''Hello Elena. I'm Miss Debbie.'' She introduced.

Elena smiled a toothless grin. ''Elena, why don't you go sit over there next to Caroline and Bonnie?'' Miss Debbie suggested and pointed to the girls.

Elena nodded, put her backpack on the ground and sat beside a blonde and a carmel colored brunette.

The brunette smiled. ''Hi, I'm Bonnie.'' She introduced. Bonnie wore a lime green shirt with a big blue star inprinted on it and she wore a black skirt. Her hair was slung over her shoulders carelessly.

Elena smiled. ''And I'm Caroline,'' The blonde introduced. Caroline wore a cheerleading outfit-obviously a cheerleader. She had her blonde hair pulled into a bun on top of her head.

Elena smiled at the both of them. ''Hi! I'm Elena,'' She introduced. She looked to the blonde. ''I like your dress.'' Elena mentioned to the blonde.

The blonde smiled. ''Thank you. You should be a cheerleader.'' The blonde suggested.

''That's an excellent idea, Caroline!'' Miss Debbie said. Obviously overhearing Caroline's suggestion.

Elena smiled. ''What is a cheerleaker?'' Elena asked, accidently messing up the word.

Miss Debbie smiled down at Elena. She handed her a paper. ''Give this to your mommy or daddy when you go home today.'' Miss Debbie said.

Elena smiled and put the paper on her desk. After Miss Debbie's lesson, it was recess. Elena ran out with Caroline and Bonnie to the playground. Elena was climbing the monkey bars when a boy tried to pull her from below. She screeched and didn't release the bars. Then another boy walked up to the mean boy.

''Hey! Leave her alone!'' The blonde boy said, as he pushed the dark haired boy down.

Elena smiled down at the nice boy. When she got across the bars, she went to thank the boy who saved her. ''Hi! I'm Elena.'' She introduced.

He smiled shyly and put his hands in his pockets. ''I'm Matt,'' He introduced.

Elena smiled. ''Do you wanna be my friend?'' She asked.

The boy smiled and nodded his head. Elena took the boys hand and walked towards the sandbox where Bonnie and Caroline were.

''Hey girls, this is Matt. My new friend.'' Elena introduced as she held his hand.

The girls smiled. ''Cool, hi Matt,'' Bonnie said, while Caroline nodded.

Then another blonde boy was walking alone on the playground, he found a spot on the ground and took a seat, he fidgeted with his fingers nervously. He was obviously very shy. Then Elena recognized him-it was Damon's little brother, Stefan.

Elena waved him over. ''Steffie!'' She yelled his name. He looked up at her and slowly made his way over to her and her friends.

Elena smiled and patted the ground next to her. She handed Stefan a sand bucket and shovel and after ten minutes, Stefan warmed up to her and started playing with them continously. Every day after that Elena, Matt, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie were inseperable.

**A/N. I've decided to skip some grades. So in the next chapter, Elena will be in fourth, then fifth, then eighth, then ninth, and then eleventh or twelve! Just to clear things up! **


End file.
